


Delinquency

by SneakySneaker



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Interchangeable bits, M/M, Mettakaard, Oral, PWP, Restraints, Tentacle Dick, the concept of oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySneaker/pseuds/SneakySneaker
Summary: A half sequel to Gracious Hosts, with minimal references made, and only to the human’s participation.Just a good ol MettaKaard pwp
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard/Mettaton (Undertale)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

A brilliant white flash illuminated the dark corridors, lightly displacing silt on the stone floor. Mettaton stepped out cautiously, followed by Rouxls.  
“Thou hast teleported before.” He observed as the beam sealed up behind him.  
“I know a skeleton who does it, but not with so much... _presentation_.” Mettaton admired.  
“Well, what art life without flourish?” Rouxls asked, leading the way.  
“Wow, when you said you had a dungeon, I just thought, you know, you were kinky.” Mettaton confessed, looking around.  
“Oh?” Rouxls deflected, turning a corner. He stepped aside, inviting Mettaton into a simple room. “This is mine office.” He said, locking the door behind them. “I do some of my best work in here.”  
“Aww, no lavish bedroom?”  
“High ceilings echo. I shan’t allow yon castle guards the pleasure of hearing that which I intendst to do to thee.” He purred, gathering small items from his desk and moving them to drawers or shelves.  
“ _Ohh my_. You aren’t worried about them hearing what _I’m_ going to do to _you?_ ” Mettaton growled, coming around the desk to stop him. He picked up a small crown from the desk and went to put it on. Rouxls reached up in a panic to snatch it from him, dropping it in a lockable drawer.  
“ _I’m not ready for thou to have that_.” He excused quickly.  
“And what if I wanted to be a troublemaker, hm? Maybe _break some rules?_ ”  
“Thine rules are more flexible than that.”  
“Oh, of course. Then what if I just _bent_ the rules instead? Hm?” Mettaton teased seductively, backing him against the desk. “You know, when I do my shows, contestants aren’t allowed to cry. Does the same go here? Is screaming against the rules?”  
“They will be.” Rouxls promised darkly, allowing himself to bow against the furniture as far as he could. Mettaton stayed looming over him for a moment, searching for that familiar vulnerability but finding none.  
“ _Thou art in my dungeon now_.” Rouxls purred.  
“ _Well_ … what’s it take to get locked up down here?” Mettaton asked excitedly. “Disorderly conduct?” He swiped a stack of papers to the floor. “Destruction of property?” He held a bottle of ink up and smashed it to the floor, shattering it. “ _Sexual harassment?_ ” He began climbing up onto the desk, pushing Rouxls flat on his back. The puzzlemancer shot him a dark grin, unfazed entirely. Mettaton licked his painted lips thoughtfully, backing away.  
“Well well, not so meek anymore, hm? It wasn’t so long ago a stunt like that would have had you wrapped around my finger, what happened?” He asked as he reached out and traced the corner of the other’s mouth. Rouxls scoffed, sitting up.  
“Oh, thou indeed hadst me wrapped _tightly_ round thineself.” He agreed smugly. “But the rat prevails not over the snake.” Mettaton loved every moment of this power shift, his fans humming audibly. “But in answer to thoust question,” Rouxls began, gently catching the robot with the point of his boot as he undid the bottom buttons of his coat. “The King is a tyrant, and he doth lack discretion. Anyonest who dare anger him findeth themselves in mine care, the infraction matters not. However, be that as it may,” he explained, now unbuttoning his pants. “It is my understanding that _thine_ laws differ, _wildly_ so. Thoust have courts, and lawyers, thoust make a grand show of it, _marvelous_ productions. Thus, in that spirit, I offer thee a rare opportunity. Thou shalt be given the very first trial in the Kingdome.” Mettaton quickly flipped the chair aside and got into the expected position between the duke’s knees, hearing the soft murmur of a slow zipper, trying in vain to hide his obvious excitement.  
“I’m flattered!” He chirped, closing his eyes so as to not spoil himself.  
“I know,” Rouxls concurred dryly, propping back a little to better slip off the remaining fabric. “Now present thine case.” He purred, pulling the coat flap away.

Mettaton opened his eyes wide, biting his lip and… stopped


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, ahh, gettin SPICY 🥵

“It’s…” he faltered, completely baffled. By all accounts, what he saw was not what he expected. Blue, yes, enticing, _yes,_ but not quite representative of what he thought he had felt. 

“Thine human thought the same. Hast thou never even _seen_ the body of a viscous monster? Tis prehensile! At least, it _can_ be, but I’m _sure_ thoust rememberest _that._ ” With a little flex, he stretched out a bit longer, though it pulled thinner to accommodate the reach, and the finer details pulled flat and flush. 

At rest, it was human _adjacent_ , the general shape and size being there at least. The base, which appeared to be retractable, swelled out a bit on the underside, coming to a soft tapered end. The sides and underneath were host to numerous ridges and flukes, while the top was mostly smooth, but with soft, rounded coronets near the back. The tip was little more than a modest flare, though for the shape and accessibility, that was probably fine.

“Tis not as flashy as thine, with neither glow nor pearling, but it doth have its own tricks. Now then, _how doth thou plea?”_ Rouxls asked again, lifting the robot’s chin encouragingly.

“It looks like a chubby little seahorse!” Mettaton all but squealed with delight. The darkner’s hand recoiled in shock. Rouxls huffed indignantly, clearly offended, and slid off the table. His physiology was indeed retractable, hastily so, as it disappeared before he had managed to pull his pants back up.

“No. **_No_ ** _. Absolutely not!”_ Rouxls refused what he had just heard, sounding close to tears.

“ _Your honor?_ ” Mettaton crooned, trying to salvage what he could. Rouxls wasn’t even looking at him anymore as he held tightly to a piece of the robot’s armor and opened a rift, blinking them to one of the cell blocks. 

They flashed inside one of the cells before Rouxls promptly blinked outside, alone, his back to the door. Mettaton approached the bars, reaching through to pull him close.

“So which of us is being held in contempt right now?” He teased. Rouxls tensed up and hissed, trying his best to get out of Mettaton’s grip.

“ _No! This is an outrage! Putst me down!”_ He griped, thrashing scornfully. Mettaton gave him a minute to wear himself down, at which point he loosened his embrace. One arm crossed over the darkner’s chest while the other ventured lower. Rouxls did his best to appear unaffected, but once the robot’s nimble fingers slipped under his waistband, he knew he was done for. 

Mettaton hummed quietly as he softly pressed and prodded, unsure of exactly what he would find when it was hiding. He found his way to what felt like a slit, gently slipped past and traced around the inner edge until a familiar form pushed back. Rouxls huffed, reflexively grasping at Mettaton’s arm for stability as his legs gave briefly. Mettaton held him tighter to the cell and continued to edge around the inside and wishing he could do more, bite him maybe, but of course being unable due to the bars. 

_“I’d ride that pony._ ” He murmured, hooking his finger and pulling back out gently, bringing his prize with him. Rouxls tensed again and Mettaton was let go with a wet little snap.

* * *

“I knew you were kinky.” Mettaton taunted, pulling his legs up against his chest, having been shackled to the back wall. Rouxls said nothing, only watched disapprovingly before turning to leave.

“Don’t _leave_ me here! _Darling_ , come back!” Mettaton shouted after him. “I can be good! I know what you like!” He offered, fearful he really was going to be left behind. He began pulling from side to side, rocking from his chains, working himself up. “You _love_ a loud partner, isn’t that right? Mmm? _Oh, ahh! Mmmhmhm, mmf, yes! Ah, aaahhhh that’s it, that’s it, yes yes yes!_ Please, please, come back and _bury your spade in me, ahh! I need you to come make me feel good, please please-_ **_SHIT!_ **” His enthusiastic dispaly was cut short and replaced by the sound of metal scraping and crunching, like a miniature car wreck. Rouxls, previously (begrudgingly) flustered, peeked around the corner, now confused and horrified to find Mettaton, or most of him anyway, laying face down on the ground while his arms remained shackled to the wall. 

He rushed in, at least knowing from the muffled groans that Mettaton wasn’t seriously injured, and rolled him over. His face was a little dirty, but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

“Oh _no,_ without my arms, I’m _helpless_ to stop you from doing _whatever you want_ with me!” He overacted, sticking one leg out. Rouxls crouched down to Mettaton’s level. 

“Is this… normal? Thou art taking thine dismemberment very well.”

“It happens sometimes.” Mettaton pouted. Rouxls moved to sit on his chest plate, ignoring the fans kicking up. 

“For the record,” He began, holding fierce eye contact. “I hath _always_ … hadst the power to do whatever I want to thou.” The fans whirred louder as Rouxls leaned in, whispering. “As I said. _Thou art in my dungeon now.”_ He stood up then, paying no mind to Mettaton’s frustrated sounds as he sauntered away, out of the cell and back around the corner. 

Mettaton scrambled to his feet, pressing his face to the bars in the farthest corner to try and see.

“Wait wait wait! Darling, p.. please!! You can’t leave me like this, not after that!” He whined, squeezing his legs together in a frantic attempt to generate some friction. He was ignored. He whined and tromped around his cell until he heard faint footsteps coming back. Rouxls had returned, carrying the chair from his desk, taking his sweet time. Mettaton approached him excitedly, though he tried to tone it down. Rouxls stood there, grinning arrogantly. He said nothing, but his eyes darted to the far side of the cell, where Mettaton obediently scurried. Rouxls opened the door, strolling in casually. He placed the chair and sat, stretching out as if he’d been hard at work all day. Mettaton watched anxiously as the darkner opened up the front of his already unzipped pants, hanging one arm lazily over the back of the chair and inviting him close with a look. The robot hurried to get into place, gently bouncing on his knees. Rouxls reached down and pet him softly.

“Go get it.” He directed, giving a light, encouraging tug.

Mettaton needed no further instruction, planting little kisses all over the exposed skin in front of him. He gently nosed around the small tuft of white hair teasingly before coming back to slowly, deliberately drag his tongue through it. Rouxls shivered and hissed under his breath, but remained collected. Mettaton turned his head, his tongue still firmly pressed against the sensitive area, and lapped softly, searching for the opening. He was gentler than with his human when he pushed his way in, coming to press his face right against the cool skin. There wasn’t a lot of work to be done before something pushed against his tongue, and he pushed back playfully, demanding eye contact. Rouxls could feel a stutter threatening his hips as his free hand reflexively came up to grip the chair. He tried to play it off as nothing, though the twitching of his fingers betrayed him. He pulled Mettaton a little closer, though this mostly just smushed them together more. Mettaton could easily fool himself into thinking he was just kissing a face, the way Rouxls would slip over his tongue and pat around inside his mouth. Mettaton carefully backed away, coaxing the curious organ to follow, leading it along with the tip of his tongue. Once he felt enough was exposed, he eagerly took it all back into his mouth, still holding steady eye contact. Rouxls gasped quietly, biting his lip as he fidgeted. His heart sank when a deep purr rumbled through the robot’s speaker.

“ _How am I doing, sweetheart? I’ve never made out with a dick that meets me halfway before.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Rouxls was, of course, caught completely off guard by this. The speaker had been there the entire time, and yet he had stopped seeing it, or maybe he didn’t think it was functional. 

“ _ You know, I never thought I’d say this, but it’s a shame I don’t have my arms. I could hold you down and  _ **_really_ ** _ get in there, make an absolute mess of you.”  _ His speaker growled lusciously. Rouxls tutted, rolling his eyes.

“ _ You wouldn't let me?” _

“Nay.”

“ _ Nay?” _

“... nay.”

“ _ Neigh?”  _ Mettaton purred, cocking his eyebrows, making sure to drive the inflection home. Rouxls scowled down at him, hard, and pulled him back by a fistful of hair, ignoring the unnecessary ‘mmbleh’ sound as he slid off. He stood and opened a rift leading back to his office. He hopped up, sitting on the edge of his desk and roughly pulled Mettaton back against himself. He held him there a little harder than was probably necessary and stretched out to the fullest reach he could muster, crossing his legs to hold him in place as he started to move.

“ _ I don’t have a gag reflex, darling.” _ Mettaton reminded him gently through the speaker, effortlessly taking the full length. “ _ Mmm, you know, I bet you could reach my heart with this thing.”  _ He hummed around it for good measure as the sloppy make out session went on. Rouxls scoffed, pretentious but flattered, petting the robot’s head tenderly.

“Thoust body may be steel, but thy tongue art surely silver.” He panted humbly.

“ _ Oh, not from the top, darling.” _

Rouxls slowed to a halt, intensely curious, trying not to show the flutter of excitement he felt in his chest. He pulled back, savoring the way Mettaton rolled his tongue along the underside, so much as to ignore when he declared it to taste fruity. He didn’t retract fully, simply returning to ‘seahorse’, sliding off the table. 

“Just what dost thou mean?”

“Why don’t I show you?” Mettaton hopped up and laid back on the table. “But first, you’ll have to undress me.  _ With your hands _ this time.” He purred, words dripping with seduction. Rouxls scoffed.

He cleared his head and approached, slipping those nimble fingers just underneath the latex hem. He raised the fabric slightly, sliding all the way around the front in a show of tease before hooking the other side and slowly pulling. Mettaton licked his lips, watching intently. He had initially assumed a sort of pin up model pose, but with excitement buzzing throughout his body, he extended a leg over the darkner’s shoulder and pulled him close. The unexpected tug put Rouxls off balance, and he fell against the robot. He gave a mischievous grin, pulling the sleek leggings down in front, as he fanned his thin fingers across the edge of the steel plating. There it was, that magnificent gift of science, shiny and proud.

“Now grab it.” 

Rouxls didn’t need to be told twice, taking hold and squeezing. 

“ _ Mmmf,  _ lower.” 

“Thoust seem not to understand our arrangement.” 

“You’re almost there, please, a bit lower. _Ahh-!_ _Harder.”_

“Thou art making a lot of demands, thinkest thee not?  _ Perhaps _ thou hath forgotten which of us is in charge.” Rouxls ignored the little huffs, but obliged to tighten his grasp. A soft pop echoed through the room. Mettaton shuddered with delight, biting his lip.

“I don’t usually do it so hard, but I might have to start, that was  _ exhilarating, darling.  _ Alright, now… put it somewhere safe.” Mettaton nodded vaguely to the side. Confused, Rouxls moved his hand away, removing the sophisticated piece. Rightfully astonished, he looked down to find a more accommodating facsimile of feminine design. 

“ _ Oh.” _

_ “I’ve got some surprises too, sweetheart.”  _

“Thou art… versatile.” The darkner observed.

“Well of course, what good am I as an entertainer if I can’t please  _ all _ my fans?” 

Rouxls hummed in agreement, the logic was sound, and the solution feasible if not alarmingly direct.

“Now then, let’s see what you can do. If you can reach it, you can have it.” 

Rouxls took his sweet time feeling up and down the robot’s luscious thighs, humming quietly as he went. He clawed gently on the up strokes, eventually bringing Mettaton to shiver. He gently pressed against him, garnering excited little noises with every threat of entry, once again finding himself in awe at the craftsmanship.

“Thoust feeleth so… _ amazing. _ ” Rouxls purred, gently prodding at the robot.

“What can I say? Alphys has an eye for detail - men,  _ and  _ women.”

“Art thou an original?”

“Make it  _ wet _ , not  _ weird _ .”

“Oh?” He snapped, looming. “Doth thy combs not yet drippeth with sweet honey?” He leaned down, tucking Mettaton’s knees to his chestplate. “Thoust  _ doth know _ there art nary a space too tight for me, hm? And thoust remember I require not  _ thour _ slick, for mine own ist in all ways superior?  _ I need not tarry for thee. _ ” He growled, pulling Mettaton right up against him at the edge of the table, his tendril peeking out to gently lap and press as it softly coiled around itself to maximize contact. Mettaton bit his lip, eyes wide and shining with a wild anticipation.

“ _ You misunderstood, but I appreciate that.” _ He breathed, elated and shaky. Rouxls tutted, crossing his arms around the plush latex thighs as he pushed firm against him, parting him only wide enough for the sensation to register. Excitement flashed through the LEDs in Mettaton’s eyes and a small noise escaped his bitten lips. A similar flash graced the darkner’s eyes as he padded around the outside, coating the synthetic skin before pushing past and slipping inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

He took special care in how he moved, maintaining a full swell near the front while stretching to reach deep the farther he went, as if to suggest he may not have fit at his fullest. This was, of course, a lie, but an incredibly pleasant one, leaving Mettaton gasping with delight. For good measure, Rouxls went slower on entry, feigning effort. He hummed now with each push, savoring every twitch and squeeze he could get, every little huff and whine encouraging him. He leaned down against the robot, never slowing his motions in spite of this otherwise relaxed, casual position; a unique advantage to prehensility. 

“I doth expecteth thee to be truthful. Thoust noises art  _ divine _ , but I wish not to hear them before I hath  _ earned _ them. I doth understande thou art an entertainer, but I wouldst have no prize I did not win fairly.” He warned gently.

“I never fake, darling.”

“Good.” He raised back up then, sliding one of those pristine legs down and off to the side. He couldn’t resist giving it a squeeze, they were too enticing and soft looking.

He leaned his head onto the other leg like a pillow. He stroked gently, just one hand on the outside at first, but soon enough he was holding it so close and tenderly, as if it were a committed lover. Mettaton hummed sweetly as he was being pet and caressed, the soft sound turning urgent as Rouxls suddenly started twisting inside as he delved deeper still.

“ _ Ohh my god, sweetheart, never st-ahh!  _ This is… I don’t have th- _ mmmm!  _ I don’t have words for-”

“Then use not thy words.” Rouxls suggested matter-of-factly, kneading his inner thigh as he pressed a soft kiss to the taut vinyl knee-high. 

Mettaton arched a bit, craving that sweetness deeper. He whined, trying to scoot himself closer still. 

“ _ Patience _ ,  _ worm, _ I shall get there whenst I get there.”

“Please? I know you have more than that, and if you can reach my heart, you can play with it, remember? I saw how you looked at it last time.”

Rouxls disregarded this momentary insolence to look down at the heart in question. It glistened softly with moisture and glitter, beating quickly. Realistically, there was nothing stopping him from simply opening the case and taking it out, but that would be cheating. He leaned over Mettaton, hands on either side of him now, and doubled his efforts to reach the heart. Though it wasn’t really a necessity, it did feel good to move his body against another’s, bumping gently as he dug. Formalities were out the window now, as he stretched thin. He padded deep into the artificial softness, reveling in how it would hug him, almost begging for more of his stimulant. He stopped for a moment, letting the slick build up before retracting slowly, coating the fabricated walls. When Rouxls went back in, he didn’t thin out, instead using his fullness to help disperse it further, shivering as Mettaton’s sweet noises filled the room. 

Rouxls leaned down, almost chest to chest to the robot, clawing ever so gently at the table as he took in every sensation. Holding tight to his armor, he pulled Mettaton even closer to the edge of the table, rolling up into him with less care given to tenderness. Mettaton chirped and whined at every impact, becoming dizzy with pleasure. Rouxls raised up a bit with a sharp breath, pushing down on the pink chestplate as he shuddered a sigh. His gaze lowered to meet with bright LEDs, and a narrow grin pulled across his face.

“Thou art _heavenly._ To beholdst thee is to knoweth a god exists, but to hear thee, _feel_ _thee,_ art enough to bringst a man to his knees and pray.” 

“Are we still in a scene? Don’t change it in the middle like that.”

“I’mst nearly to  _ thour _ middle.” He snapped with a twist, closing his eyes at the glitchy huff. Rouxls had to reposition them both to get a better reach, finding an angle that felt even better. He bit his lip, feeling the bottom panel of the tank. The way Mettaton chirped and jolted suggested it might have tickled, encouraging him. Rouxls tried not to let on that something was amiss as he flitted against the base, feeling an indentation.

He felt a sort of small pressure, a little past his slit. He  _ knew  _ he wasn’t that close already, but then what was it? A moment later he was overcome by a shudder of delight, leaving him a little light headed, feeling almost as if he were buzzing inside. He picked up his pace, now easily touching the sink in the paneling, threatening to push past it. Mettaton arched towards him, sweet little moans and whines echoing off the stone walls. 

“Oh,  _ thou art _ in for a treat.” Rouxls purred, realizing what was going on. He stretched his body out comfortably in a cat-like fashion, propping on his elbows as he traced shapes on Mettaton’s chestplate idly.

“Tellst me true, now, art thou holding back? I  _ will knoweth _ if thou art being modest.” He teased, writhing against the hollow. “Thoust won’t be able to help thyself once it hits thee. Not even I, in all mine greatness-” he tensed, snapping forward with a hiss that dropped into a growl. A shiver ran up his spine and he dug his nails into the table, overcome by an intense sensation. “...  _ art immune.” _

Mettaton watched intently, eyes sparkling. Whatever seemed to be unhinging Rouxls, he was ready and eager for it. He wrapped his legs around the lanky figure before him, hoping to angle himself for easier maneuvering. Rouxls was close, he was  _ so close _ to his heart, he was just messing around now. Mettaton knew there was just one firm push keeping them from what they wanted, Rouxls was just making things messy and decadent, and he loved it. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, that’s it, just a little more, please?  _ You’re right there darling, please please please?”  _ He moaned, begs falling to hungry whispers as they trailed off. Rouxls grinned down at him, trying to still his erratic movements as another tense shiver took him. Mettaton felt him retract slightly and whined, but the whine became a luscious moan when Rouxls pushed back in, twisting against the basin until he slipped past and into the main chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm 💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herein lies the concept of ovi, if this isn’t for you, you CAN skip this part, you’ll just be missing some juice. Future chapters will reference this, but the action probs won’t be mentioned again.

Cautiously, he patted around inside the tank. He brushed against the delicate heart and Mettaton gasped as stars filled his eyes.

“Touch it?” He pleaded softly. There was something ravenous in the darkner’s gaze, something that unnerved and excited the robot as he chewed on his lip. Rouxls leaned in close, wiping a smudge of lipstick from the corner of Mettaton’s gently trembling mouth. In an instant, Rouxls shot out to his fullest reach, pinning the glistening heart into the corner of the tank with a wet little sound, coiling and hugging it tight. The heart raced in his grasp, dripping with its own juice that shimmered like a jewel. Mettaton glitched when he shouted out in bliss, artificial breaths falling heavy. Rouxls was humming now with every movement, a low and almost constant growl, pulling the heart towards the hole he came through, eyes shut tightly.

“Oh, oh no no no, it doesn’t- _ahh!-_ it doesn’t fit through-” Mettaton’s warning was cut short when his heart was squeezed tighter than ever, its glistening nectar dripping over the tight coils like melted ice cream. He arched sharply, helpless to repress his moaning as he pulled Rouxls into a desperate leg lock. Rouxls scratched deep into the table with a huff, pushing hard against the other’s body with need.

“We shall see about that, hm?” His eyes fluttered, caught by another wave of intense heat. He let the feeling envelope him for a moment, savoring it. His flared tip felt around the heart, testing its solidity in the last few moments before the pressure would be released. It was malleable, certainly, but firm. He pressed against it curiously, to see if he could sink into it, ignoring the shrill tones and urgent moans of its owner. He reached to gently take the robot’s chin, ensuring he wouldn’t look away. “Lest thou forgetst whomst dungeon thou art in.” Rouxls smiled darkly, burrowing as far into the heart as he could manage, writhing deliciously as the pressure mounted and released. 

Mettaton gave a startled gasp and a sharp cry as he clearly felt _something_ cover and press against his heart, it just… wasn’t what he was expecting. This was small and solid. Rouxls, meanwhile, was shivering and breathing heavily, as though he had experienced something entirely different. 

“Rouxls? Honey? Did you just lay a _fucking egg_ in me?”

“Shhh, _patience_ , worm.” He breathed, holding him closely, pulsing and flicking against the heart. If Mettaton still had his arms, he would have wrapped them around the darkner at this point, as a hot wave of unbridled desire overtook him. His eyes fluttered and he bit his lip as he moaned sweetly, though they didn’t stay sweet and soft for long. When Rouxls started to trace all around his heart, holding him tighter, the sounds became louder and more shameless, completely uninhibited. Mettaton just couldn’t control it, everything felt _so good_. He thrashed and cried out, not caring about how loud he was being, each second felt better than the last and he needed more. 

“How are y-you doing this-is?” He asked, rolling against him. A salacious moan interrupted his thoughts as his body finally caught up with him and clenched tightly, trying to squeeze out every drop of whatever Rouxls had. The darkner’s gaze narrowed as he grinned, accepting each squeeze with zest, closing his eyes. His tip continued to pace around the frantic heart, leaving a sheer trail in its wake. 

Mettaton, meanwhile, was in a whole other world. He thrashed, rubbing desperately, as second after second passed. On the surface, he couldn’t think of anything besides what he was feeling, legs weak and body eager, but on some level he knew this was an unusual amount of time. Just when he thought maybe he was starting to come down, Rouxls would press against his heart again, sending him into yet another delicious spiral, clenching and moaning. Rouxls felt the glistening soul beat against him, teasing it just a bit longer. 

“I cannot preparest thee for which thou art about to receive. Only can I tellst thee how _fortunate_ thou art for getting to experience itst.” He offered as he pushed deep enough into the heart’s spongy surface to fully deposit, eager to see the reaction he would get. Mettaton didn’t even get a chance to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a split second after Mettaton’s heart accepted the intrusion before he came again, harder than before and only getting more intense. He couldn’t even make noise at first, wracking silently. 

“You see,” Rouxls began, leaning over and rolling against him discourteously, “Tis no egg, as thou had accused, but a dense concentration of slick. I need not remind thou of the  _ decadence  _ I offer on an average day, I can scarcely imagine the lecherous delight thou must be drowning in right now.” He purred, tightening his coil around the heart, working his pearl into the core. 

“ _ God _ you’re… s-so p-proud.” Mettaton glitched, finally able to speak, though barely.

“ _ Ohh, but shouldn't I be? _ ” He squeezed again, already having pulled halfway through the floor of the tank. Mettaton’s noises were approaching incoherence, becoming less about praising his partner and more of a simple outlet for him to release.

“May I?” Rouxls didn’t wait for an answer, opening the tiny door and inviting himself into the mostly empty chamber. He pressed his fingers against the rounded tops of the heart, idly at first, then with more pressure, determined to work it down and out. “I hath reached thine heart, as agreed, so I shall taketh it.” He said almost gently, sinking the nimble digits in deeper. He gently pinched at the top while he pulled from below, finally shuffling the heart out of its case. 

He tugged a bit more, gaining little ground but just enough to get what he wanted. He retracted, sliding off the heart gently, as if a parting kiss. Now was the time for the full swell, the more traditional form that Mettaton was no doubt designed for. The delicious pearl inside his heart continued to melt, releasing tantalizing sensations. Rouxls lowered himself, lifting the ravished and limbless hull to meet him halfway, ready for the finale. As his heart drank in the stimulant, it caused his soft inner walls to tighten, putting pressure on his heart which caused more stimulant to be squeezed out, creating an exquisite cycle where Rouxls no longer had to do any of the work. He just waited and enjoyed.

Mettaton was all but shaking, with every means of cooling running at full capacity as he rocked and pushed. He had already gotten his satisfaction three times at least, possibly more smaller ones, but it looked like he wasn’t finished until Rouxls said he was. He couldn’t say he was surprised, the audacious little weasel, his pride and endurance were so far unmatched by anyone Mettaton had previously been with. He really wanted to flip this whole operation, put him back in his place, not only for the defiant display with the human, but for the arrogance he showed now when he was literally disarmed and unable to get the upper hand.  _ Who needs arms indeed.  _ Meanwhile, the pearl was nestled deep into his heart, leaving it fluttering. Reflexively, he tightened his grasp on the Darkner, forming to each and every detail as his body tried to pull him deeper. 

“Dost thee recall what we hath discussed prior, aboutst screaming?” Rouxls questioned with a throb as he licked the shimmering pink from his fingers. Mettaton arched with a ragged little sound, biting his lip. A heat washed over him and his vision blurred for a moment. He knew a closing act when he heard one. “Where do we keepeth our screams?” He asked again. The pearl had almost completely dissolved, but it was every bit as potent as when he first put it there, flooding the delicate heart with a feeling like radio static. Neither of them could take much more. “I shall ask thee but once more, insolent worm.  _ Where do we keep our screams?”  _ He baited, pulling him right up to his chest. 

“Sc-screaming is again-gainst the r-r-rules.” He glitched breathily, legs shaking. With a smug and satisfied grin, Rouxls turned them around and laid against the table, one hand delicately cupping the back of Mettaton’s neck while the other pulled and held his trembling hips roughly in place.

Mettaton was on the verge of overheating. His body could barely handle what it was feeling. Oh, his heart had been prodded before, pinched and squeezed, licked and sucked, but  _ nothing  _ like this. He pushed against Rouxls, hoping to put more pressure on his heart. Rouxls pushed back, feeling a soft coolness as he mashed against the frantic soul. Mettaton, seeing tiny stars at this point, let out a high pitched moan, squeezing his legs in tightly. Rouxls kept his pace, wondering if he could get inside the heart as well. Each slick-covered thrust left another shameless moan on the robot’s lips, encouraging his efforts.

“ _ Please, please, ple-e-ea-s-s-s-se what-whatever you’re doing- MMM! Hit it harder, please, god, don’t be gentle, FUCK!”  _ He begged, glitching heavily as he buried his face in Rouxls’ shoulder. He felt the cool hand leave the back of his neck as it trailed down his still warming body and settled on his lavish thigh, squeezing tightly. 

Rouxls was gradually pushing the heart back up towards its tank, every impact feeling like he might pierce the delicate surface. He smiled, pulsing to saturate them both before moving again. Mettaton continued to fuel him with his sweet, luscious moans and begging. Rouxls knew he had to hurry, though. He knew there was only one way to finish this. It was only right to put it back before leaving. 

Rouxls slowed down just a bit, stretching slightly at the height of every thrust now to help get the heart where it was going. He was right on the edge, in all ways. Mettaton kept going, moaning and grinding, begging for just one more with what little breath and energy remained. Rouxls had almost pushed his dripping heart back into its home, but it stopped suddenly. His thrusts were now met with a different sound, tinged with discomfort. He glanced into the tank and realized the rounded tips wouldn’t fit through the hole. He dared not to cease moving, but the pressure built each second. He reached in to try and pull one side through the bottom, but Mettaton’s heart was far too slick to even hope to maneuver, let alone even grip. Rouxls was quickly running out of time, so he closed the little glass door and stretched out to wrap around the heart, twisting it around so the bottom point was against the paneling. That was enough to put Mettaton over the edge, grinding hard as each constriction of his walls was punctuated with an equally hungry, carelessly loud moan. He eagerly settled in as Rouxls held him tightly, panting shakily. He uncoiled from the heart and immediately nestled his tip into the glistening cleavage and began to twist and writhe against it until finally, he came. The heart was forced back into its tank with a wet pop and a little gush, settling in a shimmering puddle as the stimulants pooled and mixed. The last remnants of the pearl had dissolved, leaving the faintest of pins and needles that faded as both exhausted monsters caught their breath.

They laid still for a moment, winding down. Rouxls reached up shakily to pat Mettaton’s hip, asking him to move. Mettaton wasn’t certain even if he  _ could _ move after a ride like that, so in compromise, he rose up enough for Rouxls to slide out before falling back down limply. Rouxls closed his eyes, enveloping them both in a white flash. They came out the other side and Rouxls blinked out again, though he remained in the room. Mettaton looked up, still short of breath and frowned. He saw his arms chained to the wall. Rouxls gave him that smug grin from the other side of the cell door as he zipped his pants and smoothed his coat down. Mettaton gave him a pitiful look, unsure why he was back in the cell.

“ _ Disorderly conduct... destruction of property… and sexual harassment. _ ” Rouxls purred.


End file.
